


Trapped

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you worked on something and wished it would ‘come to life’? What would happen if your wish came true? [The story of a man, a painting and a blurry love]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Jin brought his dirty hand to his forehead and, wiping the sweat formed there, he smeared the black paint all over his skin. He took a long look at the canvas and nodded before a huge smile spread all over his face.  
 _It’s finally done! I can’t believe it! I managed to finish it!_  
After all of those tiring months in which he worked non-stop, he finally saw his painting finished. He was a talented young painter, a normal guy by all standards, but with a great gift. He could easily draw any face he saw only once and the result would always come out amazing, as if he studied the features a long time.  
But this time was different. The portrait that he took so much time to complete wasn’t a regular one. It wasn’t a face he encountered on the street, nor one of his friend’s faces or even a familiar one. This one was a piece of his imagination, a dream he had for the past six months every time he closed his eyes.  
He put the brush down on the table and took an old cloth to clean his hands. Then he walked to the kitchen to grab a beer and returned to the canvas. He opened the can and stretching his arm closer to his work of art, he let out a joyful “Kanpai!” and gulped down half of it in one go. He looked at the painting once again, mesmerized by the beauty of it and, playing with his can of beer, he studied for the millionth time the face smiling gently at him.  
The man inside the painting was his age or maybe a little younger, short strands of hair framing his feminine looking face. He had pinkish lips curved into the most genuine smile, crooked nose that gave him a special kind of look. The perfectly shaped eyebrows and his piercing brown orbs captivated Jin every time he looked at it.  
 _You’re so pretty! I need to give you a suited name. Hmmmmzzz what should I pick? Oh! I know! How about Kame? After all it took me a long time to finish painting you so I could say I was slow as a turtle! That’s it!_  
“Kame!” he shouted victorious, still looking into those powerful eyes.  
Grinning, he took a sip of his beer and plopped himself on the armchair placed in front of the painting, put there for the sole purpose of watching the marvelous piece of art anytime he needed inspiration. Now he could sit back and enjoy his work as he kept studying every detail of the man looking back at him.  
He just couldn’t get enough. He needed to analyze everything, the result of every single stroke of brush and every single drop of sweat he put in this particular painting. He continued with his staring for hours, until he felt sleep overtaking him, so he let himself be carried away in the dreamland.  
 _And there he found himself once again, in front of the canvas, staring at the so familiar yet unknown face. He looked around him and realized he was still in his small workshop, with the finished can of beer still on the table where he placed it before drifting to sleep. Was he asleep or was it real? He couldn’t answer the question, so he looked at the canvas, hoping the man still smiling at him could answer him.  
And the stranger did answer. In his own way. Jin jumped in surprise as he saw the man’s eyes move and his lips take the form of a pout. He blinked a few times, hoping this could help him and took another look to confirm he wasn’t crazy, just a little tired and maybe still asleep. He took a step back as he realized the painting really came to life. He couldn’t explain what was happening or why, but he suddenly felt the urge to touch the canvas, to see if something like this could actually happen or that his tired mind was playing tricks on him.  
He stretched his hand and gently brushed the smooth skin of the stranger’s cheek. He let out a high pitched scream as the canvas felt strange, just like human skin, actually. To his surprise, the stranger inside the paining closed his eyes, almost like enjoying his touch? He didn’t knew why, but kept caressing the fair skin, after a few seconds realizing he had a warm smile on his face.  
He retracted his hand and that’s when the real surprise kicked in. As soon as his hand left the canvas that was now the stranger’s face, the latter let out a disappointed grunt and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“You can even talk?” Jin asked as the stranger finally opened his eyes.  
“Apparently, yes.” A husky voice replied and Jin knew it must’ve been the stranger’s voice, as they were the only two souls in his apartment/workshop.  
Curious about the whole thing, he decided to look more thoroughly into this. He will eventually find an explanation. He went closer to the painting and looked at the stranger’s face, studying the canvas that now took the form of a bas relief. He went to one of the sides and looked at the other side of the painting, as the stranger’s eyes followed his every move.  
“Strange…” he scratched his head as he returned once again in front of his beloved form of art.  
“What is strange?” the stranger asked, the small pinkish lips curving into a smile as he finished the sentence.  
“Look, you need to stop doing that! It’s freaking me out!” Jin palmed his face.  
“Stop doing what?” the stranger voiced out.  
“That.” He pointed at the stranger’s face “Talking. Looking at me with those gorgeous eyes and pouting like that. Please stop it. I need time to assimilate all of this. It’s not even possible, so why is this happening to me?” he plopped himself on the armchair.  
The stranger respected his decision, shutting his eyes and pursing his lips. He managed to draw a chuckle from the other one. Jin found himself once again watching the beautiful figure in front of him, instead of calming and trying to find an explanation.  
“You’re so cute and funny.” He said as another chuckle escaped his lips. “Do you have a name?” he managed to ask as apparently the stranger’s expression lessened the astonishment.  
“Make up your mind, please. Do you want me to shut up or keep talking?” the stranger voiced out as he opened only one of his eyes, his face grimacing as he tried to keep the other one closed.  
“Go on.” Was the only thing Jin let out, before he laughed at the strangely amusing sight in front of him.  
“Well, you already know my name. You’re the one who gave it to me. It’s Kame.” He finally opened his other eye as well.  
“Oh, yeah” Jin palmed his face “So why did you… you know… like, come to life?” he realized how weird that sounded, but he actually had to find out.  
“I don’t know. I only know I’m here because you wanted me to be.”  
“Really? And what else do you know?” Jin raised an eyebrow.  
“Nothing much. Except for the fact that you love me.” Kame voiced with in a firm tone.  
“W-what? I… What?” Jin almost chocked on his own saliva as he heard those words.  
“You love me.” Came the reply. “You used all of your imagination, resources and love when you created me. You’ve spent countless nights studying my features and trying to improve every single stroke of your brush. That’s love, Jin.”  
“How?” a shocked Jin asked.  
“I know your name? I know everything about you. Actually I’m a part of you.”  
“Ok. Ok. Time out. I really need to drink something.” Jin said as he strolled to the kitchen and took a can of beer, which he gulped in one go. He returned in front of the said painting and finally admitted.”Yes… I guess that’s love” he approached the painting and traced a smooth line with one of his fingers over Kame’s cheeks and lips.”You’re definitely perfect. All your features are perfect.”  
He used his hand to cup the younger one’s face and shock was written all over his face as he saw his fingers sink into the canvas. He dug his hands further more into it, near Kame’s face, and that’s when he realized his fingers were entangled into that smooth hair. He grabbed the smaller one’s head and gently pulled him out of the painting, the still hard texture of his skin materializing as it made contact with the thin air.  
“Oh – my – God!” Still in awe, with his knees ready to give up in any moment, Jin used also his other hand to pull the other one out of the painting. When the smaller one’s head was already outside, he dug one of his hands into the canvas, and taking a strong grip on Kame’s upper arm, he helped him out of the prison in which he was trapped.  
Supported by Jin, the younger one managed to get out almost completely, only one foot stuck inside the canvas. Eager to get out, he tripped on the frame’s edge. Jin lost his balance and on the next second, he landed on the floor with a loud thud and a butt-naked stranger on top of him. He groaned in pain, but kept his amazed look on his face, as the younger one, embarrassed and aware of his nakedness, yanked off him and, blushing, he tried to cover his manhood.  
“You don’t have anything that I haven’t already seen.” Jin tried to calm him, averting his gaze from the standing form as he tried to get up.  
“I…I…” he stuttered “I know… Actually I am exactly the way you pictured me so many times, in your dreams, when you were painting the…” he turned and took a look at the canvas that, surprisingly, still had his face and shoulders painted on it.  
Jin, who was finally up, followed his gaze and remained stunned. He really couldn’t believe it. That meant Kame was really there and that wasn’t just a dream or something like that, right?  
“How could this be?” Jin asked more to himself, but the other one heard him perfectly.  
“I don’t know. I’m still pretty shocked myself, you know?” Kame answered, munching on his lower lip pensively.  
And the moment their eyes met - for the first time both flesh and blood, both human and not some face on a canvas – that’s when the magic really took place. Jin watched in awe as Kame’s eyes dropped to the floor, both embarrassed by his nakedness, also by the intensity in Jin’s gaze.  
“You’re so beautiful. So…Perfect!” he stretched one of his hands to touch the smooth skin oh Kame’s shoulder blades.  
The smaller one just lifted his gaze to follow the other one’s hand, gladly accepting the warm touch on his skin. He blushed hard when the said hand travelled down his arm, reaching the back of his palm, the one that he used to cup and hide his member.  
“So smooth, so flawless… and it feels so real” Jin let out as he eyed the younger one’s now growing bulge. “and so damn good” he continued as his fingers brushed over the younger one’s abdomen.  
“But…I…I am real” he managed to reply confused. “At least I think so…”  
“No…you’re not” Jin’s fingers brushed all over that heated chest “Unfortunately” he let out absentmindedly.  
The younger one raised an eyebrow and took a step back, clearly annoyed by the other one’s words. He glanced at the painting, as if he wanted to go back in, where no one could hurt him, after which he looked at Jin, actually into his eyes where he recognized the love the older one felt for him. But he couldn’t bring himself to move an inch. Why? He wasn’t afraid of Jin; he actually felt so at peace around him. Must be that his feelings are also connected somehow with his creator’s deepest emotions? He couldn’t know that since he stopped feeling and learning about Jin the moment he stepped out of the canvas. So now when he had to face a decision, he chose to stay close to the other one, attracted by the loving look in his eyes and the shocked expression he had when he took the step back.  
“You don’t need to be afraid. I won’t hurt you” Jin assured him.  
“I know. I can see it in your eyes. And you’re so easy to read.” He let out smiling shyly.  
“Really?” he smirked at he came close to the other one.  
“Yes, really.” Kame answered, the sweet smile on his face turning into a grin .“And I know just what you’re thinking and what you want from me.”  
“And what is that?” Jin asked, raising an eyebrow as he approached the naked form in front of him.  
“Something to remember me… a kiss… maybe more…”  
“You got that right.”Jin let out before he sneaked his hands around the slim waist and leaned closer to the younger one.  
He closed his eyes as soon as their lips touched, amazed that the stranger not only did look amazing, but he even smelled divine. He pressed his lips on the younger one’s and, pulling him closer to his body, he licked the area, demanding for an entrance. He slipped his tongue inside that moist cavern, as Kame’s hands grabbed his shoulders tight.  
As soon as the smaller one’s tongue massaged his, he grabbed the round ass cheeks and began fondling in his hands. All the thoughts that crossed his mind in that instant were how good it felt, how flawless the skin was and how he would make this perfect moment last forever. When he snapped out of his daze, Kame already took off his shirt and threw it on the ground, now for one second, breaking the warm, gentle kiss.  
He felt a pair of hands caressing his upper body, his shoulders, his chest and going south to his abdomen. One again, he found this whole thing surprising as the younger one knew him so well that he purposely avoided touching his collarbones. He pulled Kame’s body close to his, trapping his hands between their bodies, right when he was about to slip them inside his jeans.  
He broke the kiss and buried his head in the crook of Kame’s neck, whispering something that apparently he didn’t need to, as the younger one already proceeded in doing so. “Not so fast”  
He felt the hands sneak around his neck and, raising his head, he met the younger one’s lips once again. This time, Kame’s tongue stilled, waiting for his own movements and ministrations. And Jin complied. He twirled his own sleek muscle around Kame’s in a breathtakingly slow pace, until a few muffled moans escaped the younger one’s throat, making him chuckle inwardly.  
A few minutes later, he finally broke the kiss, both of them in desperate need of air. They looked at each other, their looks filled with pure lust. Jin placed a quick kiss on the pouty lips, earning a small chuckle from the other one and then he let his mouth wander from Kame’s cheeks to the fair skin of the neck and further to the shoulder blade, as his hands roamed all over his back and every part of his body that was available.  
He stopped his ministrations suddenly and picking the form in front of him, he strolled to the big couch near the armchair, placing him on it. Satisfied by the choice he made, he grinned, in one swift motion jumping out of his pants and onto the couch, right between the younger one’s parted legs. He studied for a few moments the exposed private parts, the half erect member twitching as he leaned closer and blew a couple of hot breath of hot air on it.  
To Kame’s surprise, the puffs or air weren’t the main event, but the feeling of Jin’s mouth around his length. He groaned lightly as all of this was new to him. He had the older one’s memories and knowledge, but to actually feel this on your own was definitely a different matter. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the older one used his tongue to twirl around his slit, as one of his hands stroked the now fully awakened shaft.  
Jin licked the mushroom head, the smoothness immediately reminding him of the younger one’s lips, equally soft as that other part of him. He removed his hands and began bobbing his head, deep-throating the younger one, who threw his head back in pure ecstasy. He felt the salty taste of the precum and stopped his ministrations, licking the shaft clean.  
Kame arched his back as more and more muffled moans came out of his mouth. He felt Jin’s hand fondling his balls and, after a few seconds, going down, slipping between his buttocks. He whimpered in disappointment as the older one kept teasing his entrance. But he knew the older one wouldn’t hurt him, he knew he had to wait until Jin will decide to start his preparations.  
Jin let the shaft slip out of his mouth and inserted two of his fingers inside his mouth. He licked them until they were really well coated with saliva, all this time watching the younger form that eagerly bit his lower lip, eyeing his every move. He resumed his work on Kame’s shaft, bobbing his head as those coated with saliva fingers slipped once again between his buttocks.  
Kame moaned in pure pleasure as he felt one of the fingers pressing his entrance. He moved his hips eagerly as the older one kept teasing him, slowly poking the puckered hole. Jin took the cue and inserted his finger, immediately beginning a rocking motion.  
Kame arched his back, pure pleasure combined with a tint of pain going through his body. A few moments and a lot of moans later, the older one slipped the second digit, carefully stroking the length with his other hand as his tongue licked the last drop of precum that came out of the younger one’s slit.  
He pumped inside the tight hole until he noticed that Kame’s breath almost returned to normal. He inserted also a third finger, making sure to stretch the hole very well for what will come next. The smaller one arched his back once again at the intrusion, whimpering some incoherent words that were music to Jin’s ears.  
When he felt his neglected rock hard member twitching inside his boxers, Jin stopped all of his ministrations and slipped out of the said garment. He lied down, hovering over the smaller form, placing sweet kisses all over his heated skin. He reached the enticing lips and pressed his own over them, making the younger one moan in pleasure.  
He spread Kame’s legs further open and aligned his member’s head to his entrance, poking a couple of times, teasing the younger one. He raised one of Kame’s knees and, pulling a little back from the kiss, he looked him in the eyes. He didn’t have to ask if he was ready, as he knew both of them were. He smiled as the younger one nodded and closed his eyes in anticipation.  
He pushed inside slowly, not wanting to hurt the smaller one. The full erect member slipped inside the stretched hole inch by inch, making them both groan in pleasure. Once inside to the hilt, he attacked the fair skin of Kame’s neck, as the latter gripped his strong shoulders firmly.  
He rocked his hips, thrusting inside, both of their minds clouded with the deepest pleasure they could feel. Loud moans and groans filled the room, sweat dripping all over their bodies as the heated love-making session turned into a really passionate one.  
The younger one moved his hips, meeting Jin’s thrusts in a devilish dance as their mouths found each other again, this time no trace of gentle kisses, only sloppy and passionate ones. When Jin finally broke the kiss and looked at Kame, seeing the blush on his face and the ecstatic look, he knew he was close. Maybe closer than he was.  
He slipped one of his hands between their heated and sweaty bodies and gripped the neglected member. He began stroking it, matching his thrusts, as he kept pumping inside that enticing hole, this time increasing his pace as he knew they were both reaching their climax fast.  
He bent a couple of times to place quick kisses on Kame’s parted lips, as his strokes on the younger one’s shaft became frantic. He saw the younger one’s face grimace when he changed his angle and, after a few more second of pumping his length, he came hard in Jin’s hand, long whimpers of pleasure escaping his pretty lips. Jin kept thrusting inside him, the feeling of the walls closing around his shaft being too much for him. He spurted his liquid inside the younger one, the force of the climax hitting him like a tornado.  
He fell limp over the smaller form, panting and enjoying his afterglow. He closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to calm his breath and also his still hammering heart and the younger one’s smiling face was the last thing he remembered._  
*  
He opened his eyes as soon as the blinding sun landed on his face. He blinked a couple of times, adjusting his eyes to the light. Then, he rubbed his head, trying to remember if the other night was just a dream or if it really happened. He glanced at the painting and the same mysterious face look back at him, the pouty lips still the same as last night, when he finished painting them. He got up from the armchair and went closer to the canvas, as he needed to be sure this kind of thing could never happen.  
He went to the side of the painting and looked closely, as if the bas relief will still be there. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head, letting out a long sigh. He still had another try. He brushed his fingers over the canvas, slowly and gently trying to push them in. But they wouldn’t slip inside. He let out a shaky sigh and started laughing at himself. He plopped himself on the armchair and still looking at the painting, to the beautiful stranger in it to be more exact, he let out “I guess that was it. Just a dream…”  
***  
 _A couple of months later_  
He found himself in front of his work of art, for the last time in his living room/workshop. He fixed his jacked on his shoulders, brushing the white shirt, checking if it was clean enough.  
“How do I look?” he asked the stranger trapped inside the painting, with a smug look on his face. He knew perfectly well he will not receive an answer, but it was his habit to talk to as if it was the most important friend he could have. And it was a bit sad that today was the last time he could do that.  
He cared about that particular painting too much. It was like his baby, because he made it. It was like a mother, because when he drank too much, it took only a glance to the piercing eyes of the stranger in the painting and he could almost hear the husky voice telling him to take it easy on the booze. It was his best friend and lover, because sometimes he really thought Kame, the stranger trapped inside his painting being the only one whom he could really love.  
He brushed his fingers over the canvas where Kame’s cheeks were and, smiling bitterly, he put the cover on it. A tear escaped his eye, sliding down on his cheek, until he wiped it out with his finger. He looked up, trying to suppress others that may come and made his way out of the apartment, gently and carefully taking the painting with him.  
After a long drive through the city, he finally reached the showroom. He still couldn’t believe that he finally managed to have his private view and the thought of people actually buying his things was a bit much. But he had to go on with the show. He slipped inside and carefully handed the painting he named “Trapped inside the painting - Kame” on the nearest wall. He took another look at the fine piece of art and said his goodbye.  
A few hours later, when his guests were already ready to leave, he found himself in front of the said painting, the most precious of his artworks than was now sold. One thing bothered him. He didn’t know where his precious painting would go. The buyer wouldn’t reveal his name. And he didn’t even bother to come to the exhibit.  
He squinted his eyes when a form suddenly appeared in front of the painting, right between the said object and his own body. He cursed inwardly as the said person managed to interrupt the last hours he had left to watch the gorgeous portrait. He memorized by now all the features and lines, all the brush strokes he did, but he was sure this piece of art was unique. He was sure he couldn’t reproduce it. He spent too many hours and too much of his time to make it perfect. He gulped the whole content of his glass in one go, annoyed that the man didn’t even move.  
He placed the glass on the nearby table and strolled closer to the painting, firmly convinced that the said man will have to go even if he needed to throw him out himself. But as soon as he heard steps, the man turned around and Jin had the biggest surprise of his life. Instead of one pair of piercing eyes looking at him, two pair of eyes, both belonging to the same person looked at him with the same interest and seriousness.  
He recomposed himself and in a second his mouth curved into the most genuine smile. He couldn’t believe the champagne had that effect on him. He tried it at home a few times, when he drank so much beer that he couldn’t get up from the armchair, in his attempt to have another one of those beautiful dreams, with the stranger coming out of the painting. But that never helped. Now he was ecstatic that the stranger came out as if he wanted to bid his farewell.  
“Kame!” he let out, not caring about the other persons still around him that may have seen him as a crazy person talking to a painting or worse, to himself.  
“Excuse me?” the man asked as he raised one eyebrow. “Do we know each other?”  
“Yeah, I… I…” he stuttered as he didn’t know what to say.  
He couldn’t explain what happened to his Kame. Yes, his. Because he was his creation, his sweat, his countless sleepless nights.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so rude.” He stretched a hand in front of him “My name is Kamenashi Kazuya.”  
“A-Akanishi Jin” he let out, shocked as he realized the man in front of him wasn’t his Kame.  
That meant only one thing. The real Kame was there in front of him. So he really took his inspiration from a real-life model. He shook the other one’s hand firmly, ecstatic that not only the real-life Kame existed, but also he was standing right in front of him. He really hoped it wasn’t just a dream. All of the things matched: the fair skin, the piercing eyes, the pouty lips and the husky voice.  
“You are the artist that painted this?” he pointed at the painting as his eyes grew bigger with excitement. Jin nodded and so Kame continued. “I don’t really know how you did it, but this is great. I mean you’re really talented.”  
“Oh, thank you very much.” Jin rubbed his head in embarrassment, the other one of his hands was now between the younger one’s both hands, that kept shaking it as he looked at him with admiration.  
“One thing I can’t explain. How could you paint such a perfect copy of myself if we never met?” the younger one asked.  
“Will you believe me if I tell you?”  
“Of course. I can see it in your eyes that you’re an honest person. And you’re also pretty easy to read.” Kame answered and that’s when he knew he met his destined soul.  
“I’ve dreamt about your face so many nights without knowing to whom it belonged or why it appeared in my dreams.” He let out as he lowered his gaze to the floor, expecting to be mocked by the other one.  
“Wow! That sounds like faith was a big part of our meeting.” He let out as a wide smile spread across his pretty face. Jin raised his gaze from the ground and looked straight into the younger one’s eyes.  
“What do you mean by that?” his eyebrows furrowed.  
“I mean, I admire your work since your first exhibition. But when I saw the preview for this one’s main attraction, I couldn’t believe it. My face and my naked shoulders were painted as if you had a picture right in front of your eyes the whole time.”  
“I already told you, they were dreams.”  
“Ok, but that’s really strange, you know?” the younger one remarked.  
“What is?” the older one asked a little worried.  
“That we didn’t know each other and still we were attracted to one another until we finally met.” He let out and the widest smile spread across his face. He caressed the older one’s hand and then continued. “That’s why I bought it.”  
“So you are the mysterious buyer?” Jin let out and the other one just nodded. “Thank you very much. But since you paid all of that money on this” he pointed at the painting ”I guess I should thank you properly” he let out as the most seductive smile appeared on his face.  
“Actually, you could do something for me, if it’s not much of a trouble to you.”  
“Anything.” the older one said.  
“I really would like to see where the magic happened” he let out, his eyes widening when he realized he should’ve used other words as soon as he saw the smirk on the older one’s face. “I mean… the workshop where you painted it.”  
“With pleasure.” The older one replied “Actually I would love to have you there. Again.”  
“What do you mean by that?” the younger one asked as both of them were already on the street, waiting for a cab.  
“You’ll find out as soon as we get there.” Was the older one’s reply as he managed to stop a car and he slipped into the back seat, right after the younger one. “You surely will.” he murmured to himself as a smug look appeared on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
